narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuki
is a synthetic human that was created as a partial clone of Orochimaru. Immigrating to Konohagakure to confirm whether or not Boruto Uzumaki was his sun, he became a shinobi and was placed on Team Konohamaru. Background Using cloning technology, Mitsuki was created as a clone of Orochimaru,Boruto chapter 25, page 38-39 being cultivated from the same embryo as at least one older "Mitsuki". Just like his "brother", Mitsuki was named after and the sixth sign of the Chinese zodiac calendar, . Orochimaru, as Mitsuki's "parent", wanted Mitsuki to find his independence, having concocted a complex plot for Mitsuki to do so. On Orochimaru's sixth attempt of the plan, each time erasing Mitsuki's memories of the previous, Mitsuki mastered Sage Transformation and decided to rebel against his "parent" and "older brother". He left their company and set out to forge his own destiny himself, now going by the name by replacing the second character with . Upon discovering the existence of Boruto via a gift from Orochimaru, Mitsuki realised the truth, that Orochimaru wanted him to find his own path in life. Mitsuki then decided to go to Konoha and befriend Boruto to truly discover who he is. Personality Mitsuki has a very calm and matter-of-fact demeanour. He is generally seen very cheerful, if not indifferent, towards the situation at hand. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation, and does things at his own pace. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant, showing advanced knowledge in mathematics and about the history of other villages. He's quite close with Boruto, caring about his opinion above that of most others. He is also shown to work well with Boruto in coordinated attacks. Seemingly stemming from his harsh upbringing with Orochimaru, Mitsuki is very vicious in battle, showing no restraint and willing to kill his foes without hesitation.Boruto episode 5 He is also very driven and committed when given a task, as when he was ordered to kill someone, he would not waver regardless of who it is.Boruto episode 13 During his time at the Academy, it doesn't seem as though he had much of a friendship with Sarada Uchiha until they were assigned to Team Konohamaru. Despite not revealing much about his origins or parents to them, Mitsuki cares about his teammates, Boruto and Sarada, to the point where he never hesitates to rush to their side when they are in danger or in need of assistance. Mitsuki has a high opinion of Boruto as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, and Mitsuki believes Boruto is destined to become Hokage himself one day, despite hearing Sarada's repeated declarations that she will be Hokage. His attachment is such that he chose not to display his Sage Mode when its use could have helped him during the Chūnin Exams, fearing that he would not be able to stay in Konoha, and its exposure also being inconvenient for Orochimaru. His concern for his friends even exceeded his desire to stay in Konoha, as he was willing to reveal his Sage Mode to protect Boruto. Mitsuki seems to admire Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha due to them both being high-ranked shinobi, and tells Boruto and Sarada how his parent told him their fathers are rivals who can fight equally. Mitsuki also holds a great deal of admiration for his father as well as confidence in his abilities, to the point of being naive, as shown when he boasted to Boruto and Sarada that Orochimaru was even more powerful than both of their fathers. Appearance Mitsuki has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. According to several of the girls in his class, he is very handsome. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Upon becoming a shinobi, Mitsuki starts wearing a black Konoha forehead protector on his head. Abilities Mitsuki is an exceptionally talented shinobi for his age, noted by Orochimaru to be genetically perfect and potentially more powerful than the Sannin himself. This is possibly due to being a synthetic human clone Orochimaru created. In the Academy, he greatly excelled in both ninja and scholastic learning, and by his graduation exam, fought Shino Aburame into submission (although Shino held back and was eliminated for losing his marker).Boruto episode 36 With his skills, he progressed to the finals of the Chūnin Exams.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Chakra and Physical Prowess Mitsuki has extremely high chakra levels for his age, enough to achieve Sage Mode. He is extremely quick and agile, able to avoid attacks and redirect them against the enemy. He is very advanced in taijutsu. Like his father, Mitsuki's fighting style is shown to be very fluid and graceful, able to seamlessly slip through his opponent's defences and strike with great flexibility. Akin to a snake, his speciality appears to be body holds and choke-outs. He was also able to hold his own against Suigetsu Hōzuki in a brief scuffle. Mitsuki possesses infrared ray detection and a hearing sense for low frequency waves within his body.Boruto chapter 18, page 16 He also does not require food for sustenance.Boruto episode 69 Ninjutsu Mitsuki's signature technique is the Soft Physique Modification technique, with which he can stretch or contort his arms to use as weapons and restraints. He can shatter barriers using an unknown technique, simply by touching them. Albeit he wasn't seen using it, he was carrying a sword at one point, hinting at skills in kenjutsu. In the anime, he showed considerable cutting prowess, able to slice cleanly through a metal beam.Boruto episode 15 He is notes that he excels in escape-based techniques. He is very stealthy, regularly able to sneak up on his classmates without them noticing.Boruto episode 7 In addition, he can also use sleight-of-hand tactics, concealing needles in his mouth to launch at his opponent with considerable might. Mitsuki can use the Summoning Technique to summon snakes, with which he can perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, as well as the Snake Clone Technique.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Mitsuki's Profile With them, he can use them to detect movement from a distance,Boruto episode 41 and upon teaching one of his snakes the scents of his friends, Mitsuki can use it to track down his comrades.Boruto chapter 15, page 15 He also excels in Medical Ninjutsu, curse techniques and can use Wind Release to create strong winds. By the time of the Chūnin Exams, Mitsuki has mastered countless Escape Techniques.Boruto episode 50 He is proficient in Lightning Release, able to create a discharge of electricity. He is a skilled sensor, able to detect the enemies' presence throughout the area.Boruto episode 6 He has shown the ability to heal his own injuries without requiring hand seals. However, it appears to only heal minor wounds as more extreme ones require medical assistance.Boruto episode 37 He can extend his fingernails into claws for combat-related purposes. He is also able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users. Senjutsu Mitsuki possess the ability to use Sage Transformation, which he has shown to be able to activate with ease.Boruto episode 58 Unique to him, he gains a cyanArtwork for the first Boruto volume chakra shroud that forms into ethereal snakes around his body to aid in his attack range allowing him to grab and bite opponents, and he grows out a single horn from his forehead. His speed increases tremendously, as shown when he was able to snatch a scroll and key from Orochimaru before he had realised that Mitsuki had moved. Mitsuki is also able to achieve Sage Mode, which is noted to be a dangerous power when used in conjunction with Sage Transformation.Boruto episode 62 New Era Academy Entrance Arc After immigrating from the reconstructed Otogakure to Konoha, Mitsuki was allowed to transfer into Konoha's Academy as a sign of mutual trust between the villages. In the anime, keeping an eye on Boruto since arriving in the village, Mitsuki wondered how he could confirm if Boruto was the sun or not, during which he observed Shino Aburame's class handling Nue when it went on a rampage. Later, when an expelled Academy student that was possessed by Nue went on a rampage, Mitsuki subdued him, and in the process met Boruto, Shikadai Nara, and Iwabee Yuino. The next day, he joined Shino's class, where he took an interest in Boruto. During combat training against Iwabee, Mitsuki quickly showed himself superior, during which Boruto had to intervene in order for Iwabee to not get killed, prompting Mitsuki to apologise. Later that night, Mitsuki gave a report of his day to Otogakure via his snake. The following day, Shino threw a welcome party for Mitsuki, during which Shino's bugs scared some of the students, leading to Mitsuki complying with Denki Kaminarimon's request to get rid of the bugs and blew them away using Wind Release. His actions lead to the party venue being destroyed. Afterwards, Mitsuki saved Boruto while he and other students were handling a possessed repairman who was on a rampage. The ordeal lead to Shino feeling guilty that his absence lead to his students being put in danger, resulting in Nue taking advantage of his sorrow and possessed him. The next morning, Shino had Mitsuki, Shikadai and Boruto met him for extracurricular lessons on the outskirts of the village. Proclaim he'll kill the troublemakers, the three were forced to retreat into a forest, where he suggested their only option was to kill their teacher. Shikadai convinced the two to instead take advantage of the Kikaichū's weakness to water to defeat Shino. As the other students distracted Shino, Mitsuki pulled him down into a river and electrocuted him, resulting in Shino being freed from his possession. Weak and unable to reach the surface, Boruto dived in after him, but found himself drowning to, leading to Shino rescuing the boys with his summoned Giant Insect. After Boruto noted the chakra that possessed Magire Kakuremino took the form of a monster, Mitsuki relaid the information back to Otogakure, during which he questioned why only Boruto could see it. After making up absence notes for himself, Shikadai and Boruto, Mitsuki handed them to the Academy in order to skip class and spend all day searching for possessed villagers. As the notes were poorly written, the three were found out for their deception. The next day, Shino assigned his class to tail workplaces for work experience. Choosing the Konoha Central Post Office with the other two, the boys could remain searching for ghost incidents while delivering mail with Tayori Kuroyagi. After Sumire and her friends were injured during one of the incidents, Mitsuki and his classmates visited them at hospital, where the Seventh Hokage warned them of the potential danger they were investigating. Employing the help of other students in their investigation, the students lured the culprit of the incidents out, leading to Mitsuki chasing them into the sewers before letting them go. After the event, Mitsuki visited Sumire in hospital and had one of his snakes bind to Sumire, while he inquired about her health and her family. Later, Mitsuki came over to Boruto's house and met his family. When Naruto had to leave for an emergency, Mitsuki comforted Boruto, and told him he suspected Sumire was behind the Ghost incident. Noticing Nue summoned in Senju Park, Boruto departs to the scene, while Mitsuki is contacted from Otogakure through his snake and tasked with eliminating Sumire. Catching up, Boruto proclaimed he'll save all the villagers without resorting to killing Sumire, before Mitsuki's clone retrained him in order to complete his mission. Tracking Sumire down using the snake he implanted on her earlier, Mitsuki managed to restrain Sumire and intended to kill her, but was distracted by Boruto who had defeated his clone, leading to her getting free. Set on completing his objective, Mitsuki resumed his fight with Sumire, which was interrupted by Boruto. Afterwards, Nue grabbed Sumire from a portal above them, leading to Boruto chasing after her, resulting in Mitsuki following before it closed. Rescuing Boruto from Nue from within the different dimension, Mitsuki stalled the beast while Boruto managed to restrain it. Intended to kill Nue, Mitsuki attacked it, but Sumire intervened and protected it. Continuing their fight, Boruto intercepted their attacks, and said he didn't believe she faked her experience at the Academy, a thought Mitsuki would never have considered. After Boruto changed Sumire's mindset, the three of them escaped back to Konoha before the dimension collapsed. Several weeks after Sumire was apprehended, Shino decided to change up the three-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation. Mitsuki insisted on staying on Boruto's team and also teamed-up with Lee. During their challenge to capture a flag, Mitsuki cut on of the construction beams to stop his opponents, allowing Boruto to get the flag. Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumours that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class. Sarada Uchiha Arc Upon Shino announcing graduations exams in a week, Mitsuki noted the day had finally arrived. At Lightning Burger, he ran into Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada at a restaurant and had a little chat with the girls, noting that questioning their identity and self-worth is common for girls their age and is commonly referred to as their "tragic heroine syndrome". Shortly after, Mitsuki joined Boruto in delivered his father lunch for his trip, during which they ran into the girls from earlier and had Chōchō give Boruto and Sarada a minute to talk. Wondering if Mitsuki was about to confess his love, he replied that her symptoms were getting worse and that she needed professional help. School Trip Arc In the anime, during a field trip to Kirigakure, Shino's class was guided into the village by Kagura Karatachi. Their tour lead them to into popular tourist spots and meeting the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage. Afterwards, the class watched Boruto participate in a fight against Kagura at the Kirigakure Academy. When Denki Kaminarimon was captured by a group of delinquents who admired the "Bloody Mist Village" era, Mitsuki joined his classmates in rescuing him. Confronting Tsurushi Hachiya's gang, the students managed to rescue Denki and defeat the amateur shinobi. After the ordeal, the students played Shinobi Bout at their hotel with Kagura. The next day, Mitsuki attempted to approach Suigetsu near the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist sword vault, but he fled as Mitsuki arrived. Afterwards, Suigetsu approached Mitsuki in an alley, where he informed Mitsuki that Orochimaru didn't want him involved in the coup Shizuma Hoshigaki was in the process of beginning. Picking up that Suigetsu disliked Shizuma's group, he gave Mitsuki a scroll that contained information on Land of Water government officials in secret negotiations with the Land of Waves. After the officials confessed, Mitsuki learned from them that Shizuma secretly assassinated people who got in his way. Arriving to where Boruto was fighting Shizuma, he made the information public to everyone there. Following Boruto into battle, Mitsuki managed to slit Shizuma's throat, but it turned out to be a clone. Exhausted from having his chakra drained, Mitsuki watched Boruto and Kagura defeat Shizuma and end the coup before it began. Before roll call began, the pair along with Sarada and Iwabee managed to return to their hotel in time. After the field trip ended and in Konoha again, Mitsuki helped a distraught Boruto find a suitable replacement gift to make up for not remembering to get a Kirigakure souvenir for Himawari. Graduation Exams Arc In the anime, as ninja classes began preparing for the graduation exams, the various students were interviewed about their future goals alongside a parent. This also included Mitsuki being joined by Orochimaru, who discreetly snuck in to the village to not cause a commotion while talking to the Seventh Hokage. After the interview, Mitsuki talked with Orochimaru about his decision to stay in Konohagakure as a Konoha-nin so he could continue learning new things from being around Boruto, which Orochimaru accepted. In preparation for the Genin Exams, Shino hinted to his class to try stealing the written exams test answers, which Mitsuki and his friends did, leading to them all passing. The next day, the students were set against Academy teachers and Kakashi Hatake during the 24-hour practical portion of the exams. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, their true test was against the Hokage. As the test began, Mitsuki and Boruto bypassed Konohamaru Sarutobi before encountering Shino. While Boruto went ahead to find Kakashi, Mitsuki used his Sage Mode to eliminate Shino. Afterwards, Mitsuki aided Iwabee in rescuing Boruto from Kakashi, which resulted in Mitsuki receiving an injury during the process. Strategising, Mitsuki, Iwabee and Denki temporally restrained Konohamaru, but he broke free, during which Denki managed to eliminated him. Regrouping with the remaing students, they all transformed into Boruto and attacked Kakashi. Repelled by the Hokage, the class got into position to restrain him in hopes Boruto could take his bell. Despite them not stealing the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. Mitsuki is placed on Team 3 alongside Boruto and Sarada, who initially wish to request a team change over not getting along with one another. After being shown the value of hard-earned cooperation, they agree to remain a team, and instead requested to have their designation be changed to Team 7, which Naruto granted. Genin Mission Arc Naruto presented Team 7 their first mission which involved aiding Green Banks against bandits. Upon arriving, the team learned that the bandits were actually ninja, resulting in Konohamaru questioning if they should continue the mission as it was probably too difficult for genin to face trained shinobi. While he discussed the matter with Kiri, the genin witnessed Ashimaru attacking the village, leading to Konohamaru forcing him to retreat. Kiri explained that the shinobi were attacking the village to pressure her into handing them the deed to the village's bridge. During the night, Team 7 noticed several villagers were being controlled by genjutsu before subduing them. Discovering Kiri was abducted during the incident, Team 7 met with the perpetrators to exchange the deed for her. After the exchange occurred, Hidari and Ashimaru decide on killing them all, prompting Konohamaru to task the genin in fleeing with Kiri. Pursued by Ashimaru, the genin engaged the missing-nin and defeated him by using Boruto Stream with Boruto on Sarada. Having completed the mission, the team returned to Konoha. Byakuya Gang Arc In the anime, after completing their mission involving apprehending an assailant at the Konoha Bank, the team discovered it had been robbed by the Byakuya Gang. After Sarada concluded it was done using Ice Release, the genin went to Katasuke Tōno for assistance. After he revealed that the thief planned to sell the goods, the three genin plotted to intercept the transaction and capture the thief. Approaching the theif, they try to apprehend him, but he managed to flee to a town, prompting them to follow. There, the thief justified his actions by revealing he had already sold the stolen jewels to repair the town's water wheel. As he fled, Sarada and Mitsuki began to chase him, but stopped when Boruto became conflicted on the issue. In order to capture the Byakuya Gang, Team 7 was assigned alongside other genin teams to report and observe the thieves, and depending on the situation track them. After the thieves manipulated villagers into believing the Kaminarimon Company conducted corrupt practices, protesters gathered in front of the company's headquarters, leading to Kōtarō Fūma assigning the same teams to placate the gathering. Taking their position, Boruto noticed Team 10 abandoning their post and followed them, leaving Sarada and Mitsuki by themselves. After it was discovered genjutsu was discovered to be fulling the protests, shonobi freed villagers from being manipulated, before Naruto made a speech and quelled the situation. Versus Momoshiki Arc In the anime, sometime after attending Boruto's birthday party with Sarada, Team 7 was assigned to apprehend four train robbers that were assumed to be hiding out in Mountains' Graveyard abandoned mine. Upon arriving, they learn one of the robbers turned himself in, after he told them his peer were killed by a white monster. Investigating, the team entered the mine, and soon were attacked by a White Zetsu. Forcing it to retreat, Konohamaru wanted the three genin to leave the mine while he confronted the Zetsu, but Sarada convinced him to let them accompany him. Following Konohamaru's strategy, the team managed to kill the White Zetsu. Going further into the Ōtsutsuki clan ruins to investigate, they discovered Sasuke Uchiha had killed the remaining White Zetsu before they entered. When Konoha shinobi arrived after reporting the situation, the three genin were left out on discussing intel. After Mitsuki's team completes their mission of capturing a giant panda and reports their success to Naruto, Mitsuki and Sarada met up with Boruto to persuade him into taking the Chūnin Exams, which Sarada succeeded in doing. Entering the Chūnin Exams with his teammates, the first round of the exams involved a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. Standing in position to signify their answer, the floor beneath them unexpectedly gave way, leading to all the genin dropping. Mitsuki stretched his limbs to stop Boruto falling into the ink below, resulting in their team passing. Progressing to the second portion of the exams, they are pitted against a Kirigakure genin team in a game of capture the flag. When Boruto is attacked by the team, Mitsuki decided to go and assist him. By the time he arrives, Boruto had already defeated the three. After Sarada captured the enemy flag, they qualify for the finals. Afterwards, he tells Boruto he could really become Hokage one day. On the day of the third round of the exams, the event was structured as a one verse one tournament, leading to Mitsuki being pitted against Toroi. After his match began, Mitsuki was able to effortlessly defeat him. While in the manga the tournament was stopped before he could fight Sarada in the semi-finals, in the anime, Mitsuki participated in his semi-final match against Shinki instead. During their match, Mitsuki was able to hold his own against his opponent until Shinki pressured Mitsuki into relying on using Sage Transformation. Abiding by Orochimaru's request of not revealing his true skill publicly during the tournament, Mitsuki forfeited the match, deciding that continuing to live in Konoha was more important to him than victory. Watching Boruto win the final match against Sarada and Shinki, Mitsuki looked on with neutral curiosity as to how Boruto would respond to being disqualified for cheating. Straight after, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attacked the venue in search for Naruto, leading to Mitsuki helping evacuate children from the area. In the anime, deciding on abandoning his promise, Mitsuki activated Sage Mode to assist Boruto, but was attacked before doing so by Urashiki Ōtsutsuki, who stole a portion of Mitsuki's chakra which rendered him unconscious, during which Naruto shielded him from Momoshiki's final assault on the venue. After Naruto was captured by the pair, Mitsuki alongside Sarada and Sakura Uchiha watched Boruto leave the village with the four Kage to rescue him. Before leaving, Boruto asked Mitsuki and Sarada to take care of the village while he was gone. In the anime, Mitsuki was rendered in a coma from Kinshiki's attack, left in Shizune's care while the rescue for Naruto happened. A few days later, after they succeeded, Mitsuki secretly met with Orochimaru, who reminded him how dangerous it is for him to use his Sage power in front of others, which Mitsuki disregard on the premise that it was necessary to help Boruto, who had become his shining sun. Accepting this, Orochimaru left, requesting that Mitsuki come home on occasion so he could personally see his son's growth. Mitsuki later joined his teammates on a mission to catch the same panda that was running loose within Konoha. Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil Mitsuki appears in this novel. Chōchō Arc In the anime, Mitsuki brought Orochimaru a scroll for him to sign so he could partake in an upcoming mission. Before which, they had a sparring session. While Orochimaru decisively won, he applauded Mitsuki's improvement. When Mitsuki asked if he should refer to Orochimaru as his father or mother, Orochimaru said it was irrelevant as he has been all kinds of entities over the years and all that matters is one's core. Later, when the lead actors of a popular TV drama, Tomaru and Ashina received a death threat if they continued filming their show, Team 7 was assigned to protect the actors alongside Team 10. Mitsuki and his team were assigned to watch Ashina, who much to their chagrin was a prima donna who basically made the team act as her personal servants. Later, a masked attacker managed to capture Tomaru. A ransom was left that demanded 20 million ryō and for Ashina to be the one to deliver it. As Chōchō's friends continued telling her to stop focusing on how she looks as her continued usage of Butterfly Mode was weakening, Chōchō ignored their request. Ultimately, Mitsuki talked to her through her love of potato chips, noting that what matters is not the outside appearance, but the quality. During the exchange, as Konohamaru already captured the attacker and disguised himself as the Ame-nin, Ashina was revealed to be the mastermind behind the assaults as she desperately wanted to rekindle her fame as an actress. In a last blind effort to keep her fame by burying the truth, she attempted to blow up the area. While Konohomaru stopped her from using them, the explosive tags went off, causing a landslide. As Tomaru was in danger of be crushed, Chōchō dropped her Butterfly Mode and saved him. Thanking Mitsuki for helping her find herself, she gave him her potato chips. Later, Mitsuki shared them with Orochimaru, who was intrigued by the slight change in Mitsuki's nature. While he brought up Mitsuki's previous question about Orochimaru's parental status, Mitsuki said it didn't matter now as he understood Orochimaru's previous statement. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, a Kage Summit in Konoha was convened, leading to Team 7 being issued guard duty. Mitsuki began reflecting on his first ever dream the previous night, being a memory from when he first decided to find his own path. From this, Mitsuki began wondering how one can determine if their will is truly their own or simply a manipulation of others. Changing topics, Boruto told his team-mates about a riddle Naruto asked him recently, asking what is the hardest stone there is. While trying to figure out the answer, they noticed that there was search party for Ōnoki who wondered off. Thinking that he could answer the riddle, the genin decided to look for the legendary elder. They soon found him but while they tried to return him to the meeting, Ōnoki refused. When Boruto asked Ōnoki the riddle, Ōnoki offered to answer the question if they take him on a tour of the village, which they agreed. Afterwards, Ōnoki gave them their answer, that it is the core of one's being, that they must keep their core strong to endure all obstacles. Adding to this, Ōnoki noted that Mitsuki's will was very unsteady. With their mission completed, Mitsuki returned home, where he found a letter from a group of Iwagakure shinobi, prompting him to burn it. Leaving the village's borders at dawn the next day, he met with Sekiei, Kokuyō and Kirara, to see if he could learn the secret of one's will from Kū. Their meeting was noticed by Saō and Uō, whom the group attacked. Before the foreigners could kill the Konoha shinobi, Mitsuki attacked Uō, and had his snake bite the shinobi in order temporally stop his heartbeat, fooling Kokuyō into thinking the guard was dead. Departing with the group towards the Land of Earth, they encountered Konoha pursuers, which Kokuyō and his Akuta dealt with while Mitsuki and Sekiei ventured on. Learning that two shinobi made it past Kokuyō, Sekiei has two Akuta guard him while he left to engage them. Following him, Mitsuki saved Sekiei from Boruto, before assaulting his teammate and leaving. Later, as Sekiei's body began breaking down again, Kokuyō left Mitsuki to look over Sekiei while he ventured for help. While alone with him Sekiei suddenly ensnared Mitsuki with one of his clay insects, and revealed he was aware that Mitsuki had saved Uō. Accepting that Mitsuki had no ulterior motive besides learning who he really is, the two were joined by Kokuyō's comrades, prompting Sekiei to vouch for Mitsuki's trustworthiness. Mujina Bandits Arc While Team Konohamaru is on a mission to capture the Mujina Bandits, Mitsuki ends up capturing and tying up one of the bandits to a tree. A few days later, Mitsuki's team was surprised to be presented with their first B-rank mission. While Sarada and Boruto were intimidated at first, Mitsuki noted that the Fifth Kazekage was known for doing B-rank missions while a genin himself, quickly exciting his team-mates. On the day of the mission, when Boruto abandoned the mission for personal reasons, Sarada had Mitsuki track their teammate down to help. They arrived into time to save the paralysed Boruto from Shojoji, quickly subduing and defeating the bandit. Later, while applauded for saving Tentō and capturing the Mujin Bandits, Konohamaru also said they would have to be punished for abandoning their official mission. Ao Arc After watching Naruto test out Katasuki's new Scientific Ninja Tool against Boruto at the Training Hall, the Hokage assigned Team Konohamaru's genin to escort Katasuke and the new tool to Ryūben City, followed by testing our their technology. Catching a Thunder Train, the group sat with an acquaintance of Katasuki Ao for the duration of the trip. Arriving at the research institute, they are surprised to see Sumire working there. Having completed the escort, the genin began testing out the facilities Scientific Ninja Tools. Soon afterwards, they are contacted by Naruto who informs them that he's lost contact with Konohamaru and Mugino while they were on a mission near their location, leading to him suspending their current mission in order to search for the two. Preparing to depart, Katasuki's decided to join them in his prototype battle armour, and Akita Inuzuka has her ninken Chamaru aid them. Arriving at their sensei's last known location, they discovered puppets in front of a crashed blimp. Upon Katasuke setting eyes on a container on the blimp, the puppets activate, leading to the genin attacking the weapons. Grouping up and becoming pinned by the puppets attacks, Katasuke utilises his suit to absorb their attacks long enough until they overheat. Having disconnected them while they all were immobilised, the four follow Chamaru to Konohamaru's location. Before they could talk about what happened with Konohamaru, they were confronted by Ao, who held a machine gun at them, questioning them on what they learned inside the blimp. Taking cover from Ao's barrage of bullets, Mitsuki watched on as Ao stole Katasuke's Jutsu absorption device and subdued everyone who challenged him. When Mugino attempted to collapse the cave in on himself and Ao, Konohamaru had his team retreat after Ao survived the attack. Taking shelter, Katasuke revealed to the team that he had leaked intel on Scientific Ninja Tools to the enemy during the period of time he was being controlled. Konohamaru insisted that they had to return the data he found on the blimp to Konohagakure, leading to Boruto persuading him into fighting Ao again in order to stop him from abusing Katasuke's technology. Afterwards, Team Konohamaru devised a plan to face Ao and counter his jutsu-absorption tool. Afterwards, the team began their plan, with Mitsuki taking cover in a bush. Noticing Mitsuki, Ao fired a bullet at him, leading Mitsuki to dodge and attack him with Purple Electricity, which Ao absorbed before kicking him away. As Sarada and Konohamaru began firing element attacks at Ao, Mitsuki did the same, giving Boruto the opportunity to attack Ao. Pretending to drop his Chakra Blade, Boruto manipulated Ao into using it, during which Mitsuki wrapped his arm around Ao's fist, making him unable to drop the blade. Doing so resulted in Ao having his chakra drained, until he forced Mitsuki to let go of him by attacking his arm. Facing Ao's Mirror Drones, Mitsuki took Katasuke to cover, followed by rescuing Sarada from their attacks. After Konohamaru regained consciousness, Mitsuki informed him that Ao was defeated. In the aftermath, an assailant summoned a toad above of Ao and Boruto, which crushed the former to death. Introducing himself as Koji Kashin, he caught the team in fūinjutsu, during which Konohamaru frees himself and faced the opponent alone. Watching the fight, Koji managed to engulf Konohamaru in flames, which triggered Boruto's Kāma to activate. Absorbing Koji's techniques, the team is freed, prompting Mitsuki to question what Boruto's markings were. Having decided to depart, Mitsuki stopped Sarada from perusing Koji, leading to the man complementing Mitsuki's judgement before leaving. Kawaki Arc On the group's way back to Konoha, Mitsuki noticed something, prompting him to go investigating. Despite being a fair distance away from the crashed blimp, the team discovered destroyed puppets, as well as an unconscious boy in the vicinity. As he woke up, Kawaki unleashed a shock wave around himself, which the Konoha shinobi dodged. After he refused to provide them with information regarding the crashed blimp and wanting to be left alone, their conversation is cut short by Garō, who engaged in battle with Kawaki. When Kawaki killed Garō with a massive blast, Boruto protected his team by absorbing part of the explosion with his Kāma, which only cemented Kawaki's opinion that the party was affiliated with Kara. After Kawaki fainted from overheating, Katasuke examined him, and determined his body was a highly advanced scientific ninja tool. Mitsuki wondered if Kawaki had been a product of cloning technology like himself, admitting he was an engineered clone of Orochimaru. Katasuke corrected him, explaining Kawaki's body was modified through inorganic means. The group decided to take Kawaki to Konoha to meet with the Hokage. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** Mitsuki's hobbies are databook reading and card games. ** His favourite food is scrambled eggs. ** His least favourite food is meat from animals with scales. ** His attributes are: 165 in intelligence, 150 in negotiations, 140 in dexterity, 130 in strength, 123 in perception, and unknown in chakra. ** He was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: *** Espionage: ★★★★☆ *** Jujutsu: ★★★☆☆ *** Medical Ninjutsu: ★★★☆☆ ** The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! further elaborated on this concept, and included the following skill ratings: *** Survival: ★★★★☆ *** Evasion: ★★★☆☆ *** Manners: ★★☆☆☆ Quotes * (To Orochimaru and Log) "You adults can't tell me what to do. I'll decide what I want to do for myself!"Naruto Gaiden: The Road Illuminated by the Full Moon * (To Chōchō and Sarada) "That is commonly referred to as your tragic heroine syndrome. The condition is said to afflict young girls of a certain age who lack a certain self-awareness as they try to establish their sense of self… Well… that is if you care about such trivial things."Naruto chapter 700+2 * (To Boruto and Sarada) "Sasuke is the only shinobi who could rival the Seventh Hokage; that's according to my parent, who's even more awesome than both of your dads." * (To Boruto and Sarada) "It would be nice if you showed some respect for my parent, too." * (To Boruto) "Why are you apologising? I did this because I wanted to. I actually did something for someone else. If I hadn't been observing you, it would never have crossed my mind. And now that I have, it's pretty fun. And so what if I got hurt in the process, it's no big deal." References es:Mitsuki pt-br:Mitsuki it:Mitsuki id:Mitsuki fr:Mitsuki